


Thank God For Deadshot

by asho_withers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity-fandom
Genre: Diggle's baby, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, One Shot, Sara and Roy banter, Season 3, Team Arrow, The Digglet, The holy bullet ridden laptop, cuteness, olicity - Freeform, olicity kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had only one thought.</p><p>Thank god for Deadshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Deadshot

Oliver sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, resting his arms on his knees. He tried to focus on Felicity's pacing. She hadn't changed since the board meeting, still wearing the little purple dress she had on earlier. The nails she was gnawing on we're painted the same colour. Oliver had changed from his suit to a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Lance had invited him and Laurel to a special announcement. Lance, as the new captain of the SCPD officially called off the anti-vigilante task force. Oliver was relieved. It was one less thing everyone, especially him, had to worry about. 

Felicity had bolted out of her red Mini Cooper and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards it. She frantically tried to explain what was going on. The baby was coming earlier than expected. This fact made all of them worried. Diggle's first child was on the line, if something went wrong because of the early birth Oliver knew Diggle would never forgive himself. Felicity plonked down next to him. "I just want this baby out and healthy, this is freaking me out." Felicity said, her fingernails still between her teeth. Oliver gently moved her hands from her mouth and held them in his own.

"It's Diggle and Lyla's child, this kid is gonna be a tough one. There's nothing to worry about." Oliver and Felicity just looked at each other for what felt like forever, their hands keeping them together physically and their eyes emotionally.

Their trance was broken when the door of Lyla's room flew open. Diggle had a smile on his face. "You two wanna come meet the little guy?" Felicity jumped up, Oliver going up with her and all three rushed into the room. Oliver and Felicity rounded the bed to see Lyla cradling the little boy in her arms. Oliver couldn't help but smile. He felt Felicity's arms wrap around his, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Have you picked a name yet?" Felicity asked, absentminded lay rubbing her thumb across Oliver's bicep. Gestures like that were more regular since the incident with Slade Wilson the year before. And Oliver didn't mind, he even enjoyed it. "Yeah." Diggle laid his hand on Lyla's arm. "I think we have." Roy and Sara burst in the door. "Sorry! Our phones were on silent!" Sara blurted out straight away. She slung her arm around Diggle's shoulders. They were all generally more comfortable around each other since Slade Wilson, even Sara, who had only been back in Starling City a little while. "Boy or girl?" She asked. 

"Little Andrew Viktor Diggle."

"Aww, how'd you pick Viktor? We all know why Andrew so..." Felicity said. Diggle gave her a small smile. "It's Russian, and that's what brought Lyla and I back together." Sara let out a girly giggle. "That's so cute!" Roy looked at her with a smirk on his face. "What? I'm not made of rock, I'm still a girl." 

"Really? I couldn't tell." He chuckled. Sara pushed his shoulder. "Well, we'll let you two have some time alone with Andy." Oliver said, moving Felicity and himself to the door. "We'll be back soon!" Felicity called back to them. 

The two of them started walking to the cafeteria when Oliver stopped them in an empty hallway. "What's wrong?" Felicity asked. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect right now." Felicity smiled. "Good to know." They stood there smiling like idiots.

Oliver didn't know why, but he felt like that moment, right then was the right time. Everything was good, life was good. He pulled her towards him and cupped both her cheeks. "Oliver?" Felicity asked. "Yeah?" She let out a short breath. "I'm so glad you brought in that laptop." He chuckled softly. "I'm glad too, now I have you." And he pressed his lips to hers. He felt on top of the world and everything fell into place. He probably wouldn't be doing this with her if she hadn't agreed to join his team. 

He heard footsteps, but he didn't care. He was with Felicity, that's all that mattered. The beast inside him pleaded for him to take it further, to back her into the elevator and push the emergency stop button. To pick her up and take her to a closet or an empty room. But Oliver contained that beast and enjoyed the soft kiss that was taking place between him and his girl. They both pulled away. Felicity quickly rose up on her toes and place a quick kiss on his lips before they continued to the cafeteria. Oliver had only one thought.

Thank god for Deadshot.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want this to happen now! I wrote this when the promo first came out but I had to fix up so many mistakes cause my hands were shaking so much! Shaking also thanks to Colton for following me on twitter. It's short, I know, but I love it!


End file.
